The Undercover Auror Trial
by IckleblueeyedWitch
Summary: After putting the dangers of their Work Experience at the Ministry behind them, Lily and James look forward to a normal 7th year. But it appears Dumbledore has different plans; Now, they will go undercover within St Adrians Upper -a muggle school- to try capture a secret that someone might kill for. Sequel to the Work Experience Trial
1. Chapter 1 Summer's End

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter or any of the characters, places or items mentioned. They all belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 1: Summers end.**

* * *

There's nothing quite like the treacherous reminder of the British summer. Unlike the summer on the television shows that are constantly played in front of us, or the catchy headlines in the moving newspapers that my eyes have become so fond of, summer here is –as many choose to call it- wet. Okay, so the occasional spout of tickling sunshine may creep its way out of the clouds, bathing my back enough for a tiny tint of pink to appear on my skin but this is usually all. My only souvenir to show Marlene and Alice (both whom escape to different areas of the world where by guessing the weather doesn't choose to spit at you) that we did in fact get any rays at all.

I couldn't help but ponder the mortal fate of the past six weeks that had previously just passed any other way than this; my face pressed up to the thick glass of my bedroom window, almond green eyes following the continuous beads of water that slid down my window while praying desperately to see my owl –Ronan- sweeping his way across the clouds towards me. What was I searching for? That would be the question that my parents chose to ask me as I sat upon my window sill each morning. Two things. One, a sincere apology. And two? Well, this one wasn't a secret by any means. By definition, a letter stating I would be Head Girl. A certain something I had pined for ever since I discovered the opportunity in first year.

"Lily dear, it won't come by wishing." My mother, poking her head in my room for a minute. I turned my eye sight away from the window for a brief second to appreciate her. Like me, she wasn't particularly a tall woman, her hair stopping at her shoulders a beautiful shade of strawberry blonde. While admiring her features, it didn't take the shortest of time for me to notice what was hanging over her arm, draped perhaps like a rag. Rag? I could only wish.

"What did she think?" my head nodded in the direction of the thick poufy material in which lay in my mothers arms.

After an elongated sigh, and a small grin my mother looked down at the material. "I'm taking it back this evening."

Of course she was. This was at least the twelfth dress in which Petunia had tried on this week.

"Why didn't she like it this time?" I dared ask, spinning my body around 180 degrees to face my mother, raising my knees to my chest.

"She said, and I quote 'It made her look fat.' "

At this I couldn't help but snigger. Petunia? Fat? These were two things that could never, and would never be in the same sentence. Unlike me and in so many words our mother, Petunia was tall and incredibly bony. Her neck was like a stretched out telescope when it came to listening in to any gossip she could get her hands on, her bright blonde hair barely crossing the line of her etched jaw and her eyes? The replica of our fathers. A cool -yet when they wanted- icy blue.

I turned around again to face my window, the rain refusing to do anything but lash down with anger, my chest deflating again at the heavily grey clouds in the sky, which in my eyes were missing an owl. My owl.

"So, has she set a date yet?" my lips moved, my head barely interested, still looking outside.

"Not that I know of. But, whenever it is you will have to be available to come."

This gained my attention. Head flicking around, my bare annoyance meeting my mother's definite tone of voice, clashing before I had even opened my mouth.

"Mother, she told me I wasn't to come."

At this, my mother stood upright.

"I don't care what she said. You are her sister, you are to come."

"But-Mum-"

I knew right there and then my argument would be invalid.

"Nor do I care what Vernon said either._ All_ family are to attend."

With this, my mother nodded continuing her path down the corridor, my ears pricking as she took each creak down the stairs until I could only hear Petunia begin to play her Bee gees record at full volume.

So it was settled then. I was going to the Wedding of Petunia Evans and Vernon Dursley. And nothing and I meant nothing could make me unhappier.

"Lily? We are heading out to Dorie's Dresses in about half an hour. You are to come with us, it'll do you good to have some fresh air."

Except that.

* * *

"No, uggh, no—no! What were you thinking Mother?" Petunia, as she flipped over some more of the white poufy dresses in which were laid out in front of her. The location? Dorie's dresses. Petunia herself had chosen this particular shop because, and I hope my tone isn't too harsh, but the most expensive wedding dress shop in the entire country. By default, they had to be the nicest. Or so you'd think.

"Now Petunia-"

"-This! Now this is more like it!"

I didn't try to raise myself off of the rounded black seat in which my body was sat upon, nor did I try to even see which dress she had decided she liked this second, as my guess was that in the next 24 hours, or even a record for Petunia; the next 2 hours she would change her mind.

"Lily dear, come see."

Why was mother so intent that I should be involved? Petunia and I had come to the more–than-mutual agreement that I should have nothing do with her wedding. My reasons being my critical dislike of her future husband. Her reasons? Only that she didn't want something 'freaky' to happen at _her _wedding. Because in her eyes, all witch craft and wizardry was…freaky.

"Mother-"

"Lily."

It wasn't a request as I had thought. More an order.

I arose myself off of the round seat in the corner, pushing my way past racks of white wedding dresses, pictures of couples and hearts to find Petunia hugging the dress she had chosen. For now.

"This is perfect! Why haven't I seen this one before?" she asked, spinning round with it.

I knew why. I think most of the country, or even the rest of the sane world knew _why_! It was peach. An _orange _shade of peach, with a skirt that trailed down the floor. Around the waistline was a mixture of fabric roses continuing all the way round. The chest sagged down and to top it all off was the shawl. It was covered in peach coloured roses. Every. Inch.

"It's…" My mother painted on a smile, my guesses trying to look pleased.

"It's gorgeous! Oh, Vernon will love it!"

At least then it would be two of them.

"…Lily, what do you think?" my mother hesitated to ask. I too suppressed a smirk, receiving a glare from Petunia.

"I don't need _her_ opinion." She muttered.

"You do." My mother gritted her teeth. Shocking us both, she stomped her foot on the gleaming wooden flooring. "Petunia Evans, I shall not have this attitude towards your sister be tolerated any longer, do you hear?"

At this Petunia's lip tightened, head tilted to the side slightly.

"Well, that rule will not be applicable once I am Petunia Dursley."

Turning on her heel, Petunia would not hear any more of it, entering the changing room and slamming the door shut.

"Mother-"

"No. I will speak to her later."

She sighed, following me as I made my way slowing over to the round black seat again, slumping down.

"Thanks for trying, but there is no point. She made this decision years ago."

"I wish you both would just get along, like you used to."

I smiled, reminiscing over the memories of our childhood, the plain simplicities that we had taken for granted.

Mother began to smile to herself, turning to face me, my own staring into my lap.

"You haven't been complaining about that boy much this summer."

To this my head arose slowly, my instant reaction was to shrug. I knew which boy she was talking about, and by my many rants from the many times this particular boy had made it his business to annoy me, I was pretty sure she did too.

James Potter.

The same James Potter who only a few months ago had I completed my work experience at the ministry with. The same James Potter who I had gone from hating, to liking, to kissing to hating again. Some roller coaster huh? Not to mention the tiny fact that we were both now targets of the darkest wizards in the country. But my mother wasn't to know that. She also wasn't to know James and I hadn't spoken in months. Sure, at first I was pretty sure he was going to apologise for forcing me to trust someone who I didn't seem fit or worse, apologise for asking me to torture my own sister and a muggleborn boy to save my own life. But now? It had been months, and this sincere apology that I was waiting to hear had not arrived along with my Head Girl letter.

"I just...I don't know. I should be glad really, finally a summer without being bugged by Potter." I tried to make it sound cheerful, trying to hide the fact that I did in fact miss the constant irritation from him. It was better than being ignored.

My mother smiled, pushing a strand of my now chest length hair that had fallen astray behind my ear.

"Now, why don't I believe that? Before last term, you were my smiley happy Lily, but she has been replaced by this reserved, anxious girl who is always waiting. Don't think I haven't noticed. I'm your mother."

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest, tugging at the thick material of my woollen jumper, the light blue material suddenly feeling too heavy. I had been told not to talk to my family about the traumas I had experienced within my work experience to save them the worry. After all, if I knew my parents at all, knowing would only make them halt the entrance to my next year in magical education. I couldn't miss my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. This wasn't an option.

Getting up, grabbing my umbrella and muttering "I need some air." I made my way over to the glass door of the shop, pushing it open and waiting for the sound of the tinkling bell. Other than a butchers that lay far down the hill, this was the only shop around. Its unique features and desolate destination had to be what made it so popular, but due to the wet weather, people weren't queuing to be out in the countryside. The struggle to pop up my umbrella wasn't as long as I had thought, the metal retracting allowing me to push up the red material, suddenly being sheltered from the storm. Things were much less frilly out here, just how I liked it.

But there are some things that you don't expect to see in the countryside.

A faint 'Pop!' could be heard in the background, body turning, almost jumping out of my skin at the sight of my headmaster, Professor Dumbledore standing in the rain. Appearing from nowhere.

"Good morning Miss Evans, I do hope I am not interrupting?"

"Professor? No, not at all! But-But what are you doing here?"

He smiled a little, his blue eyes directed to the sky as if he was mentally scolding the sky for behaving badly before returning to my presence. His hands intertwined one another, pacing in the middle of the street, lampposts that were before not on, now were flickering.

"Well, like you, I was enjoying my lovely Saturday afternoon when something quite urgent came to my notice."

"Enjoying wouldn't be the word of my choice, Professor..."

"Right then. It's settled."

At this, he held out an arm. My eyesight drifting back to Dorie's dresses to see Petunia stuffed into the peach dress looking dreadful as ever, my mother doting over her closely followed by a sales woman who looked as though she had just woken up. They wouldn't miss me, not for a little while.

A whoosh! And an ear pop later we were gone, landing straight onto the porch of the Potters house. My previous temporary state of residence. I felt my gut drop immediately.

"Professor, I don't think I should-"

"Nonsense Miss Evans. We have been expecting you."

As if on que, a familiar face poked his head out of the doorway, hurtling his way towards me as if he had two extra pairs of legs, arms spread wide like an eagle until he reached me, wrapping me into a bear hug.

"Oh Lily flower, how I have missed your voice!"

Sirius Black. One of James's best friend, and whom, by only recently I had the honor to call one of my friends.

"Hi..." I feebly muttered once he realised me from his grip, holding my shoulders admiring me for a second like he would the house cup.

"Man, I think you look a little older."

I smirked at this; him being one of the very few people who could generally generate a smile upon my face these days.

"Why thank you, Mr Black. But I think you need a haircut."I reached out to pick up a strand of his hair that had grown past his ears, tutting at it to show my disapproval then letting it drop. "It'll soon be as long as mine!"

Sirius used his hand to flick away his hair, as if he was was in a TV advertisement, looking rather pleased.

"...and yet, I'd still be a handsome ol' fellow even with that red hair of yours."

We were interrupted in our conversation by the waving of Mr and Mrs Potter. They, by any means hadn't changed at all since I had last seen them. Mrs Potter was as prim and tidy as ever even in the ghastly rain, beckoning us indoors to shelter. Mr Potter, well, he still wore the stern expression in which he reserved only for his son, but at the sight of Dumbledore and me, he softened. But only a little.

After being encouraged indoors, Dumbledore and I wiped our feet upon the rug , stepping upon the wooden floor of the Potter household. This place certainly wasn't somewhere I had wanted to come back to so soon.

"Lily dear, how have you been?" Mrs Potter asked. " I haven't seen you around here much since..." she paused, clearly uneasy.

"It's fine Mrs Potter- I'm fine. Yourself?"

"Very well, dear. Very well."

The Potters took their time greeting Dumbledore, Sirius choosing the exact moment to try to high-five our headmaster, Dumbledore having no other choice but to return the favour. Of course, there was only one thing missing from the equation. But boy, this one thing was something I wasn't looking forward to.

"Having fun are we?"

All heads turned, the smiles that played on the faces around me froze, shrinking slowly, the laughter playing to a halt.

James.

But he was different. Different to the James I had remembered. His hair had grown again, shaggy like Sirius's, his glasses were no longer rounded but were replaced by much newer rectangle glasses and around the line of his jaw was a layer of stubble. But, his build was more or less the same; still as lanky and tall as ever. The only thing I found myself missing in the second that our eyes met was a smile. He didn't smile. He only looked at me with the deepest contempt.

"Evans."

"...Potter."

**Author Note: Long time no see, eh? Well, I cannot apologize enough for not posting this sooner. It seems that my work load that some-what increased now I am back studying. Which means less time for this…but(Yes, there is a but) I should have the next chapter up when I can. No promises…only when I can, so bear with me guys, as things are about to get exciting again. Thank you!**

**Ickleblueeyedwitch**


	2. Chapter 2: Rachael McNolly

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people, places, or items mentioned. They all belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 2: Rachael McNolly**

* * *

We had to have stood there for a good few minutes in silence, eyes reusing to abandon placement, retreating towards a friendlier glare. It was as if by only seeing him again that I was to recall the events of the Ministry even stronger –if it were possible- the stench of the newly cut flowers from the Potter garden getting at my chest, clawing its way through my lungs until water began to fill its way up the brims of my eye lids.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, from the way he spoke it appeared that he was only concerned with the fact that I had made my way to the border of his house, not that I was mistakenly carried here by no means of choice by our headmaster, his presence barely (if not at all) noticed.

"I see it to be none of your business why or why not I am here." It came out of my mouth so formal, my internal barrier striking up proving to be ever so useful.

He stepped forwards, lip curving up like a dog, eyes guiding up and down my figure, so judgmental, so coldly; as if I was merely a severed creature in which a animal had dragged in on its travels.

"I see it as my business being as this is my house_, Evans."_

As if on queue, Dumbledore intersected into the conversation that each minute was shedding its skin of politeness.

"Come now, this is not a time for an argument but one for an explanation. Please, everyone, take a seat as I am sure you are wondering why it is I have summoned you all today."

James and I nodded, brushing past each other. Bumping shoulders before we gained our place at the long dining table in the Potter house, sitting as far away from each other as it was physically possible. Following our swift movements, Mr and Mrs Potter sat opposite one and other, the squeaking of chairs against the rough wooden floor could be heard, the tapping of fingers as we waited for Dumbledore to begin.

It was on my brief glance around the table seeing that while there were many places occupied -Sirius contemplating which seat he should indeed choose, finally settling on the one next to James, who had his head in his palms- that there was one seat in particular that stood out. While the remainder of the lengthy ebony wooded table's matching chairs were shuffled inwards, the seat on my left, and a few seats down from the head of the table in which Dumbledore stood, remained unoccupied. That was, until now.

"Wait, wait I'm here! I'm here!"

There was by no means mistaking such a shrill, such a comically enduring call that could come from only one person that I knew and loved. Cassie. Blue haired, plump and wearing an array of band t-shirts Cassie.

My face hadn't once lit up since entering the Potter house, a small curve perhaps at the sight of Sirius, but when Cassie arrived, I could solemnly swear I felt overjoyed for the first time in months.

"You are late, Miss Clarke."

Cassie sighed, bending over and wiping her brow that appeared to be wet, along with the rest of her; the rain clearly not letting up for anyone.

"Tell me about it, Albus! The broom traffic this afternoon was crazy, I mean Siriusly!" At this she clicked her fingers and pointed to Sirius, gaining a clap from him at the other end of the room. "But I'll have you know, those twisted idiots had what was coming to them! Got their booties whooped by a girl."

She made her way over to the table, Dumbledore –along with the rest of the table- breaking their stony expressions for a second to appreciate Cassie's presence as she made her way into the seat next to me, sighing as she eased herself into the seat.

"So, have you told them about McNolly yet?"

Dumbledore eased himself into the chair at the end of the table, ignoring the wide-eyed looks given by the table of observers, James and I leaning in, our attention gained.

"What about McNolly?" I asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, I was just getting to that actually. You see-" Dumbledore arose from his chair after only just sitting down, pushing it in and pacing across the floor, stroking his long silver beard as he went. "-as you all know, the search for Matthew McNolly has been happening ever since the schools temporary work experience ended. This search was carried out for several weeks in order to find McNolly and place him under arrest for perverting the course of justice and swaying between allegiances."

"Did you find him?" James asked, his voice stretching a little higher indicating a source of disappointment, gaining a glare from me.

Dumbledore's pacing slowly came to halt, facing the elongated table solidly.

"Yes. But not in the state we had hoped."

Dead. This is where my mind jumped, a conclusion that Dumbldore's grim expression lead me to believe.

"…is he…?"

"No. I'm afraid it's a much worse punishment than that."

I couldn't see how. The man had changed allegiances more times than I could count, messing with the minds of the good and the evil sitting back while he watched it all unfold, amusing himself with our lives that hung in the balance. I could see how that there could be any other punishment than rotting to death in a cell in Azkaban.

"How so?" Mr Potter inquired.

"At the present time, Mr McNolly is in the possession of Lord Voldemort and his Deatheaters."

Silence. Silence of the sickening kind.

"…In possession, sir?"

"It seems that they are torturing him for information revolving your ware bouts."

"Us?" James and I jumped, speaking in unison.

"Yes. But not only about your ware bouts." Dumbledore turned his back on us, placing his elegant fingers into his long purple robe, chest rising and falling, his half-moon glasses slipping to the end of his nose. "There is a secret in which they would like to know very much, and believe that McNolly is in possession of this secret."

"Is he Sir?"

"Not anymore. It has been passed on to another. And this, my friends, is where I need you to come in."

I turned to face Cassie; her humorous expression was wiped from her face, her eyes glowing in awe, confusion and intrigue. I guessed that my own face must have been a reflection.

"What do you mean?" Mr Potter got up from his chair."You mean you want us to go and find this so-called secret? Do we know where it is? Should I get the other Aurors on it?"

Dumbledore half turned around, waving his hands down at Mr. Potter, causing him to slowly lower in his seat again.

"Not you, Mr Potter. You."

He nodded in the direction of James and me.

I sat forward in my seat, like I had been jolted upright.

"What?!"

"Why us? We-I-we cant!"

"You can." Dumbledore placed his hands together, his soft voice colliding with that of James and I's protests. "And you will. It's probably no secret to the both of you that I asked the Auror department to place enchantments on Mr Parley and Mrs Hawks' house over the summer. However, along with these protections, I asked for the both of your houses to be protected over the summer also."

He had done what? It made sense. I hadn't really left the house all summer, and even when I had wanted to, there had been no disruptions, nothing out of the ordinary that I should have looked out for, because in reality, there probably was, but it was hidden. Or...or I was hidden. And by the look on James's face, he too seemed to have been a victim of the same fate.

"So, where is this secret? Or the person who has this secret, and why do _we_ have to fetch it?"

The way James's asked it, sounded almost as if we were simply slaves of a higher power, 'fetching' this 'secret' like trained dogs would without another thought.

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a second, letting the tension settle like dust for, only reopening his eyes once things had calmed a little before reaching into his robe pocket, and pulling out a photograph. A moving one, of course. With this, he tossed it up into the air delicately, letting it twist and fold until it began to grow larger, gradually becoming nearly transparent.

It was a girl. A young girl at that. She had to be in her mid-teens, still had the fresh dewy skin of a teenager, and the slight array of pimples to match. Her blue eyes were a little close together, her nose only a little tilted upwards-but not too much- her lips full and healthy. Above her small forehead was a mass of thick chocolate brunette hair, chopped into fine layers that abruptly stopped at her collarbone. There was no doubt about it she had some charm to her, but what it was I couldn't quite tell you at this moment. It was if a part of me recognised her enough for there to be twinge in my memory, a spark that hit me was pulled away by the trail of questions that were to follow, lost in the flood.

"This is the person who the secret was passed onto."

We stared, watching her smile and raise her hands up, acting as if she didn't want her photo taken, yet was still portraying her glimmering smile over and over again.

"I know her..." I muttered to myself, my brain beginning to ache. "I'm sure I've seen her..."

Dumbledore raised his pale eyes above his spectacles again, letting them slide down his nose as his mouth curved to the side.

"This is Rachael McNolly." He waited, watching as we all began to utter under our breaths, shock picking out even more questions from our skulls. "Matthew's only daughter."

Then it hit me. During our Work Experience trial James and I had seen an article concerning the disappearance of Matthew McNolly and there was a photo. But in the photo, Matthew McNolly had two daughters and a wife too. So, why was it we only knew about this Rachael?

"That's not right. He has two daughters. I remember...from-from the article." I muttered, my finger pointing to the photograph.

James slowly began to nod. "Yeah, I remember it too."

Dumbledore sighed stroking his beard for a second before rummaging around within his beard until he found a small folded piece of paper. Taking a minute to read it, his eyes squinting a little he exclaimed "ah ha!" before getting up and tossing the paper into the air so it floated alongside the photograph.

"Neither the article nor I am incorrect. It appears Matthew did indeed have two daughters, but unfortunately both Rachael's twin and her mother passed a few years ago."

Things were different now. So different. How awful must it be to lose one child, yet lose your partner at the same time? Horrific. Horrific enough for you to do something stupid. Something reckless. Something stupid and reckless like joining a dark cause that you had no belief in. Something quite like the Deatheaters.

"So...? So what it is you would like us to do sir?" I asked quietly, twiddling my thumbs in my lap.

"Find the secret. Get it from McNolly's daughter and find out why it is wanted by Voldemort's followers. "

There was a sudden interruption, a clicking sound from the other end of the table. Sirius.

"Hold up, hold up. So, why can't you have Mr P here come and get it from her, if it's so important?"

"Good question Mr Black. To answer that, I'll say that this secret has not been placed upon Miss McNolly willingly. If anything she may not even know that she holds something so dear, the only way Matthew had to have done this was by using the Fidelius charm. This means that the secret cannot be forced out of her. It has to be willingly given. The Deatheaters will try to get close to her, but I want you to get there first."

"Be friends with McNolly's daughter?" I asked. "Use her?"

"Temporarily, yes. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't completely necessary."

"Where do we find her?"

Dumbledore let the hovering paper in the air unfold to reveal a new image, one a of a bulky looking muggle school, that looked to me as if it need a new coat of paint and a new attitude.

"St Adrian's School."

"A muggle school?!" James and I in unison. "She goes to a muggle school?!"

"Is she a-"

"No. No she is a witch—and a pureblood one at that."

"But, why is she not at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "It appears that she opted out. She refused to have anything to do with magic after her mother and sister's death— which was caused by magic. A potion went wrong, I believe."

I blinked. I didn't know that you could choose not to go a to a magical school if you were a witch or wizard. I didn't think it was possible. Who would refuse to be taught by Professor McGonagall or the great Albus Dumbledore himself?

"Oh no." Suddenly Cassie piped up after the longest time she had ever been silenced. But was quickly introduced back to her old-self once she began laughing. "oh-my-Merlin's-beard this is too funny! He wants you to pose as muggles!"

"What?!" James and I in unison...again.

Dumbledore stood up again, pacing hands behind his back clearly thinking his mundane plan through.

"I don't quite know what you are laughing about Cassandra. You are to go with them." He smiled at Cassie.

"Huh?"

I got up out of my seat. "But sir, we have our seventh year coming up, we can't. And besides, _he'_s a pureblood! He doesn't know the slightest anything about muggles!" I pointed at James.

"Hey! I do too!"

"Do not! You've slept through muggle studies every year in the past. It's a miracle you even know what a car is; let alone how to use a microwave!"

James face began to scrunch up, a defiant glance in Sirius's direction showed me he hadn't a clue what I had just said but was determined not to let me notice.

"I-I do."

"Enough." Dumbledore didn't need to shout, only wave in hands urging us to sit down. "Miss Evans, arrangements will be made about your seventh year. I doubt this shall take up the whole year, a few weeks in the least. But it needs to be done. Her life and the life of Matthew McNolly could depend on it. It's all whether you can agree to forgive what he has done and agree to help on this instance."

My chest began to rise and fall, closing my eyes for a second to block out any consistent light, or any thoughts that may interrupt my decision. Could I? Could I forgive him? I had to. His daughter hadn't done anything wrong, and by the looks of things I hadn't much of a choice.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Mr Potter?" Dumbledore looked in James's direction.

After a short minute of silence James nodded.

"Then it's settled then. We shall make arrangements for your appearances to be altered and names to be changed."

Dumbledore began to get up, clicking his fingers as the pieces of paper above his head turned to ash, him taking the remained with his as he bid Mr and Mrs Potter a good day, heading for the door. But just as he reached the door, he stopped, half turning toward us.

"Oh and I do believe these are for you. It seems you have been expecting them."

He clicked his fingers, the ashes turning into two envelopes, one for me and the other to James. As my fingers unwrapped the seal, eyes gliding over the fine calligraphy. I knew exactly what this was.

"I do believe a congratulations are in order."

So, what have I learnt? I, Lily Evans was to go undercover in St Adrian's school -for muggles- along with James Potter to retrieve a secret from McNolly's daughter before Deatheaters did. Oh, and now it seemed I was Head girl at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry too, just to add to the complications.

"What is it James?" Mrs Potter looked over her sons shoulder.

He gulped, adjusting his glasses a little removing the letter from his eye line.

"I'm Head boy."

Things were about to get interesting. Very interesting indeed.

**Author note: Thank you so much for the positive feedback on chapter one! I couldn't wait to show you all chapter two and I hope you liked it. It's a bit long, so sorry about that, but I thought that a strong explanation was needed.**

**Ickleblueeyedwitch.**

**P.S I'm not entirely sure about the Fidelius charm, but I added to it to aid to my plot along with the witch at a muggle school thing. I hope you don't mind!**


	3. Chapter 3 Adopted Identities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, places, spells or items mentioned. They all belong to J.K Rowling.**

**I do however own other characters (OC) in which have been solely created by me.**

** Chapter 3: Adopted identities.**

* * *

"They're late."

It was September 1st.

A pacing, nail biting and downright disappointing excuse for September 1st.

"Cassie, what if my parents come back early?"

Glancing over at Cassie it came apparent there to be a completely different atmosphere in her part of the room. Lounged within my father's favourite grey aged armchair, legs hanging over the right cushioned arm, her biker boots' laces draping over my mother's white embroidery place mats, in which were there to protect the delicate surface of the wooden coffee table and glass surface,(the table my father had made as a boy) clearly making herself at home.

"Cassie…" I groaned, noticing her lack of attention to my question, or even my presence at this point.

Upon realising from my less-than-subtle waving of arms, she pulled her mouth into the shape of a small circle, swung her feet around, barely missing the lampshade and then landing them in front of her with her hands in her lap. But not still. Still would require her to halt the drumming of her fingers. She must have noticed my lips curve in, my head once again peaking through the fine veil of the net curtains, dragging my eyes across the scene of the driveway, still as empty as it had looked a few minutes before.

"It doesn't matter how many times you stare at the driveway, they are still going to be late. Just…relax or something."

My fingers ran over the lace texture of the curtains, my brow continuing to furrow.

"But what if-"

"No 'what if's'. Dumbledore will get here...he's probably just held up." Cassie brushed away my concerns once more, pushing away from the thick armchair and making her way over towards the small fireplace, fiddling with several of my mother's ornaments before picking up a fairly old photo of myself and Petunia. Slowly, yet so astoundingly brightly a growing smile began to show upon her red lipstick covered lips, matching her recently dyed red hair.

"So this is what you looked liked before teenage-hood."

I lowered my eyes, my cheeks becoming surprisingly warm.

"Unfortunately." I murmured in reply.

She raised her eyes from the photo sauntering towards me, jabbing her elbow into my ribs, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh come on Lil! You were cute! And look, you still have those chubby cheeks!" she leant over, attempting to act like an over-enthusiastic relative, trying to pinch my cheeks. Without an inch of hesitation, I dodged out of the way.

"Gerrof!" I half-moaned, half grinned, pushing her hand away. "I bet you looked no better!"

At this, she put her hand of her hip and flicked her hair back.

"Of course I did! What are you saying? I was and still am fabulous!" following this broad statement, she began to portray a rather Swan-like walk across my family's living room.

"You're such an idiot..." I muttered, but couldn't help grinning as she made her way back, placing the photo on the mantel piece the wrong way around as she went.

"...It's good to see you smiling again. Its seems my work here is done."

My smile began to shrink.

"I smile." I protested. Cassie's neat left eyebrow seemed to disagree, raising its self up her recently tanned forehead. "I do!"

"Not really. Not since..." she stopped, watching me intently as if waiting for a reaction.

"You can say it Cassie. I'm not going to breakdown or anything like that."

"Have you spoken to anyone about it?" she asked her face hardening for the first time.

A small titter escaped my lips, my green eyes rising to the sky.

"How could I have? I wasn't allowed talk to Alice or Marlene about it, let alone my parents..."

"...James?"

I looked towards my feet.

"We aren't on speaking terms."

Cassie let a sigh escape from her lips, flopping down into my father's green armchair once more.

"That part was obvious, I mean, you could've cut a knife with the amount of tension in that room a few weeks ago. I just thought I'd ask." She paused, kicking up her leg and placing it over the other one. "Can I ask...What happened? I mean, when we were at Mrs Hawks house, everything seemed fine—"

She began to ramble rather aimlessly, until finally from the corner of my eye several shapes came into view upon the driveway. Ultimately, Cassie began to slowly stop talking, her mouth like an old car motor that took considerable longer than most to finally shut down. Slowly, she watched my figure move towards the window once more, fingers curling around the fine material of the curtain again, pulling it slightly away so there was a small gap.

In place of the bare gravelled driveway in which stood in front of our small yet cosy family home now stood a rather peculiar yet strangely welcome sight. The tallest; a young man barely just out of school with quite long floppy dishwater hair, a long nose and freckles. Holding his hand stood a young lady; of similar age, still sporting a few fading acne scars dotted upon her chin. She wore dark purple robes in which had a web-like design crawling up the sides, half her wavy black hair tied up and the rest was weaving down her shoulders—not to mention the matching thick framed purple glasses.

The two strangers however were accompanied by few familiar faces. Rosy cheeked with his silver beard dusting slightly in the breeze, Dumbledore, accompanied by a smartly dressed frozen faced Mr Potter and of course, James. But what could be said about him? In the last few weeks he had grown increasingly more rugged, to say the least. His hair- still as messy as ever-remained shaggy at the top in addition the faint stubble that had been evident in my last visit had become more prominent and his expression? His eyes were droopy, cold and moving at one hundred miles an hour, taking in the surroundings of the Evans family home. It probably seemed pathetic to him, compared to the grandeur of his own house. Ours wasn't in the slightest royal, but…did it matter? Not to me.

Returning to my family home after spending an entire school year in an array of turrets, stately corridors and a monumental dining hall was sometimes a gift. I for one enjoyed the way that my house stood to the left of the little street, so far in that you would have to know that it was there to find it. I liked the way that it sometimes appeared as though it was leaning slightly to the side, the wooden window sills in which my parents always forgot to repaint so that the blue was slightly pealing away and the temperamental door bell that didn't always alert us to visitors. To me, I couldn't find anything wrong with it. It suited us Evans's just fine.

"See, what did I tell you?" Cassie nodded, crossing her arms.

Rather childishly, my reaction was to stick my tongue out on my way towards the porch of the house. My fingers were outstretched towards the front door handle, waiting in anticipation for the door bell to chirp its cheerful sound (or not depending on its record for reliability). However, to my surprise a small rapping was to be heard, my fingers tensing round the lock, pulling the door towards me to the sight of a smiling Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Evans." He sounded almost as surprised as I had looked, his fist still hovering in mid air. "I do apologise for not using the bell…you see, I'm a bit old fashioned if you must know…" he muttered. "I hope we are not too late?"

"No not at all sir. Please, do come in."

After an exchange of nods, Dumbledore shuffled through the cramped porch being careful to wipe his feet on the mesh 'Welcome' mat followed by the man, woman, Mr Potter and James; trailing behind, his shoulders hunched and eyes directed to the floor.

"…Thanks." He mumbled, heading through towards the living room leaving me to shut the front door.

It had to have been quite a sight; such a muggle domestic suddenly overwhelmed with an overdose of magical energy, each member looking as awkward as the next, not quite sure where to stand—let alone sit.

"Can I offer anyone something to drink?" I questioned shyly, smiling at the blank faces in which were in front of me.

"Oh, no need Miss Evans, though I do thank you for the more than kind offer." He smiled; blood rushing right to is cheeks once again, waving his wand. What followed was the chinking of several glasses, sloshing of liquid and an army of china tea cups and tea bags, all laying themselves out of the coffee table; the tea pot gently removing Cassie's propped legs for space. "There. It's always quite an admirable party trick if I do say so myself—not quite the thumb trick but it will do."

He then proceeded to take a cup of tea, sipping it while sat in the armchair opposite my fathers, the china delicately tinkering as it was placed back onto the saucer.

There was a small cough from the corner of the room; all eyes swiftly flew towards the sound, Mr Potter in its place.

"Sir, shouldn't we get down to business?"

Dumbledore placed the tea cup back onto the table, getting up from the armchair and dusting his robes down, nodding at Mr Potter.

"Morgan and Elyssia Sanders, you probably have already guessed but this is Lily Evans. And of course, you have already met my son James." Mr Potter introduced. "Morgan and Elyssia will be posing as James and Lily. They will take your classes, talk to your friends and live your lives at Hogwarts so not to arouse any suspicion or questions during your absence. "

We had already been briefed on the plan about a week back, but it still didn't exactly sit comfortable within my gut that this woman would be practically stealing my life for the amount of time I would be gone. She would, of course, by now know everything about my life enough so that she would be able to fool even Alice and Marlene, but hope that she would be able to fool my mother at the departure to Hogwarts this very morning.

From the corner of my eye I spotted the hint of movement, James stepping closer to the man named as Morgan, squaring him up.

"We agreed that Sirius is in on this, right?" he asked, Morgan's eyes on the line of James'.

"He doesn't need to be, but being as he lives at your house and was there at the original proposition he has to be." Morgan replied, almost narrowing his eyes.

He appeared a little more pompous than I had expected, almost offended that James had asked for Morgan to have help. But of course, I knew why he needed Sirius on side; Remus's furry little problem wasn't going away anytime soon and there needed to be precautions. Whether Morgan knew about this or not didn't concern me, but that didn't mean that it didn't make me a little curious.

"We agreed he does. He'll guide away any slip ups that you'll have."

Morgan scowled, his skinny chest puffing out. "Who says I'll have any slip ups?"

Mr Potter rolled his eyes, moving towards the two boys and gently pushing them away from one another.

"We are here to do a job." Mr Potter spoke solidly but sternly. "So put your differences aside and do your job."

Dismissively they both nodded causing Cassie and me to look at one another, raising our eye brows in question. Whatever that was about it clearly wasn't going to be explained.

"So will we be given your identities?" I found myself asking, looking towards Elyssia.

"No. In here-" Mr Potter answered for her, lifting up two potion vials, both filled with a disgusting looking concoction. "-are the people you will be portraying."

James and I looked at each other properly for the first time since his arrival, both gulping, stepping closer to Mr Potter to take a closer look.

"Is that-"

"-Polyjuice potion...?" James answered.

Dumbledore moved past the armchair, towards the window, his hands behind his back as if looking for something.

"Indeed." He replied on Mr Potters behalf. "Morgan? Elyssia?"

Both Morgan and Elyssia moved past Mr Potter, placing their hands in their robes and pulling out a hair each—but neither looked as though it belonged to ether of them. The hair Morgan was holding was shorter than his own and a little bit darker while Elyssia's was a much warmer almost chestnut brown unlike her raven black hair. Once they arrived standing next to Dumbledore, I could spy and exchange moving in front of our eyes. Dumbledore took the two vials from Mr Potter and placed the two hairs within them, sinking into the light brown bubbling liquid hissing as they drowned, smoke arising.

"I think you know what comes next." Dumbledore smiled, rather apologetically making me realise that although I was telling myself that it wouldn't taste as bad as it looked, even though every inch and brain cell in my body was telling me not to drink it I still took the vial from Dumbledore (as did James). We made eye contact again, icy yet daring glares were exchanged.

"On three Evans?" James murmured his voice low. It was a challenge; the way his eyebrow raised, tilting his head to the side as if playing a game.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Potter." Was my reply.

After a cocking of an eyebrow, and rising the tubes, clinking them together stating 'Bottoms up.' we both tipped the vials, letting the lumpy liquid seep into our sinuses. I wanted more than anything to pull away the second I felt in slide down my throat. I was like the feeling of thick mucus mixed with the sudden urge to throw up combined. But I kept going. There wasn't much of a choice, not if we were to go through with this mundane plan.

Once I felt the bottom of the liquid slide into my mouth I threw the glass onto the floor, the small remains spraying the floor, along with shattered glass scattering over my mother's carpet.

"I-I think I'm gonna-" I covered my hand over my mouth running towards the small and _only _toilet in our house, not bothering to close the door knowing full well from the shattered glass I was running through that James was right behind me. We fought to get towards the toilet, his speed winning over mine meaning that I reached the sink, head bent over—all of my will to continue with this task fading along with my sanity.

"Keep it down." The voice sounded as though it came from every different angle possible. As the room span furiously, I was able to lift my head in time to spot the surreal changes within my reflection, my vision darting from side to side, blurry and distorted. Yet I was still able to see brown hairs sprout from my red roots, my skin burned as though it were being set alight and bubbling like boiling water and changing colour. My fingers grew a little thinner, my hands less small while my lips tingled. I doubled over; a sharp pain withered through my chest as if someone was plucking as my ribcage. After I thought I couldn't take it anymore the pain began to seize, slowly drifting away until I was able to partially stand again, using the sink as support.

Lifting my head up my neck felt uncomfortable, my body all over felt as if it were experiencing a strange ordeal of 'pins and needles', prickling and sparking. But this wasn't quite as strange as the boy who was lying on the floor in front of the blue toilet. In the place of James Potter now lay a broader young man, hair incredibly neat and tidy of a dark auburn shade. His skin was rougher and considerably less bruised than of previously, jaw much more square and his glasses? On the floor beside of him as sprawled out as he was.

As his eyes began to flutter open, an unfamiliar sense of relief washed over me as I realised his eyes were exactly the same—the same shade of warm hazel—the only reason I would know this boy was indeed James Potter. That and the way that his hand immediately went towards the back of his head, attempting to mess up his new tidy locks.

"What the-" he sat up, groaning as he looked around the room, searching for his glasses, his hands patting the bathroom floor until he found them, placing them onto the bridge of his nose. Words couldn't describe his expression once he had his sight. "Holy-bloody-hell."

"...James?" I asked cautiously, knowing full it was him behind the alien body.

"...Lily?" he not as much replied, but had wanted the same reassurance as I had wanted.

"You look-"

"Different?"

I suddenly grew very self conscious, not having had the courage to take a peek at my reflection as of yet but only guessed that from James's drastic change mine would be similar. I gulped, raising my sight from the pale blue sink, hands gripping round the edges tightly, eyes hitting the glass of the mirror to see an unfamiliar girl staring gormlessly back. Her skin was quite tanned- almost Hispanic, dark chestnut hair with various blonde highlights weaving through her wavy hair. She was a little taller than me and slimmer yet looked younger as her rounded face and plump cheeks showed her age. But her eyes? They were the only familiar feature in which I recognised as they were the same pair of eyes in which I saw when I looked at my father and every time that I had looked into the mirror previously.

Almond shaped and a brilliant bright shade of green.

"Lily? James? Is everything alright?" Mr Potter poked his head into the doorway, the shock in his eyes couldn't be mistaken either. He reached out towards his son, holding out a hand in which James took, standing up. Unstably yet slowly we made our way out of the bathroom, to see several pairs of eyes staring at us. Only Morgan and Elyssia were missing.

"Bloody hell." Was all that Cassie could say, her hands on her hips.

Dumbledore however only smiled, placing his hands on my shoulders his blue eyes sparkled, a glint arose.

"How are you feeling?"

James and I groaned, placing our hands to our heads.

"Well, it you will get used to it after a while so don't you worry. The first time is always the worst."

"Sir?" Mr Potter called. Footsteps stumbled behind us, James and I spun around to see two very familiar people staring back.

The male was tall and lanky, unruly black hair in which stood up in all directions wearing rectangular glasses a dark blue t-shirt, jeans and a smirk to match. While the girl was a red head, hair in which went past her chest, pale and came just about to the shoulder of the male. She was wearing a green jumper flared blue jeans and a red Alice band. All too familiar if you ask me.

Dumbledore stepped in the middle of us.

"Lana Thomas and Jack Peters, meet Lily Evans and James Potter."

* * *

**Author note:** **Hi...It's me...That is if you remember me? How dare I show my face around here you say?! I'll explain.**

**I am really sorry if you have been waiting for an update for this story—but honestly, I have been working on it it's just life got in the way. Annoying how it does that really? So thank you so much if you are continuing with to read this story and I'll make a promise that next time the update won't take half as long. I haven't given up on it, there's lots to come!**

**Ickleblueeyedwitch.**

**P.S I hope you liked this chapter even though it was more than overdue (like most of my library books)!**


	4. Chapter 4 Mother Cassandra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, places, spells or items mentioned. They all belong to J.K Rowling. Only the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mother Cassandra**

It is always a peculiar thought to cross the mind that we have never actually seen what we really look like. Sure, we may have seen a reflection; be it in a looking glass or a rippled pool of water. Maybe in photographs; the moderately good and of course the downright terrible. But our own faces? That would be a first.  
So when I came face to face with my own body, squaring up, shoulder to shoulder within an unfamiliar body in which towered over my own, a disconcerting glance up and down came the unfortunate meeting of self reflection. Self reflection slipping out that is...  
"Is that really what my hair looks like?"  
The was nothing hastier than the swift movement of my hands covering my mouth, noting the pure vanity of my question, taking my time to circle the apparent 'Lily Evans' acknowledging the way she stood; hand on hip, casually observing James and I's awe struck amazement.  
"Anything you would like to add?" Elyssia-Lily quipped, running her hand through her new red hair, reaching the end and flicking it over her shoulder.  
"How-how do you know I do that?"  
"Little tricks I've observed."  
I then moved my sight and frozen expression of awe towards Morgan-James noting that the real James in his new 'Jack Peters' attire was circling him, looking disgusted to say the least.  
"You'll never pull it off." James-Jack stopped, crossing his arms over his chest, directly staring Morgan-James in the eyes.  
Morgan looked towards his feet, smirked then raised his head cockily towards the real James.  
"Do I hear a challenge Potter? Or is that intimidation I can smell? Scared that I may do a better job at playing you than you?"  
James snorted, moving his eyes towards the sky.  
"Oh, you wish."  
At this Morgan cockily ambled over to Elyssia-Lily, put his arm around her, and pulled the very same smirk that had irked me for so many years previously.  
"Hey Evans? Is that a drum I hear or is that your heart beating at the sound of my presence?"  
At this, Elyssia-Lily played along, shoving his arms off of her, dusting herself down.  
"Get lost Potter. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"  
"Oh, but Evans how you would miss my sweet presence if I were gone?!"  
"I would miss it like people miss the plague."  
Ouch. Had I actually said that to him once? I bit my lip, shuffling my feet attempting to recall whether I had actually verbalised that sentence or whether it was just Elyssia and Morgan doing their jobs. My trail of thought was interrupted by a faint clapping, both Elyssia and Morgan bowing to their audience.

James-Jack rolled his eyes.

It hadn't escaped my notice, or anyone's notice that that the two boys had a dislike for one another, but for what reason I was curious. They seemed to circle each other like two dogs whom were marking their territory, desperate to be the alpha male, always trying to out-smart the other at any opportunity they could get. So this taunted my curiosity further to wonder out of all of the young aurors they could have chosen to play the part of James Potter, why choose the one that clearly doesn't have his best interests at heart? Why choose one that may sabotage his life in the process?  
They began squaring one another up again until a pair of forceful arms came between them once again.  
"That is enough testosterone for one day." Mr Potter glared at them both, both boys refusing to meet his eye.  
I moved my sights towards the single clap of hands, Dumbledore, grinning at the four of us.

"Very well done. Now, while I am certain from that performance that Morgan and Elyssia both have done their research, I am also aware that you both must be curious of what lies beneath the characters in which you will be playing." To this Dumbledore reached into his robes pocket and pulled out two books, handing one to myself and the other to James. "These will be your guides to the lives you are now leading."

I thumbed the brown cover of the leather book, observing the playfully delicate yellow stitch in which ran around the edge, opening it to read a white sheet of paper. And another. And another.

"Sir, its empty?" James looked up from his copy, flicking through the pages so they ran under his thumb, each page as blank as the next.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot." Dumbledore raised his wand and clearly uttered the words "Aparecium."

Slowly, several large splotches of ink transferred onto the first blank page, dripping through the rest of the pages as it began to shrink in size revealing a mass of scrawled handwriting. I moved the text closer, noting that as Dumbledore had said, the book was filled with information about Lana Thomas, the girl I now was. It revealed she was a healthy 5' 6, only child with a single mother and-

I looked up from the book, turned it around and showed it to Dumbledore.

"She's fictional."

"You're surprised?" I looked at the words again. Lana Thomas wasn't real and prior to this information I had been under the impression that we were resuming the life of a current student, not starting a new life all together. "Neither Jack Peters nor Lana Thomas were existent before a few weeks ago. We simply created new profiles and and altered appearances until we were satisfied that we could achieve the final result."

There was a faint giggling from the corner of the room, all heads turning to see that Cassie was armed with my father's secrets stash of gummy worms.

"It's like the beginning of a joke..." Cassie sniggered, putting on her finest Dumbledore accent. "Here, I'll give you this blank book—ha! Oh look, tricked you!"

Dumbledore, placed his hands together, one eyebrow had arisen, making his way over to Cassie. Slowly, the laughing came to a halt as Dumbledore took the jar of gummy worms away and placed them on the coffee table.

"I presume Mr Evans would like some left when he returns, or I fear that Lily here would be in a frightful bit of trouble. Here." He dug into his robe pocket, this time retrieving anther potions vial, similar to the one James and I had taken only minutes before with a strangely similar liquid within, which could only mean one thing.

Cassie's smile shrunk.

"Oh no. Oh no no no." She got up, waving her hands about. "I knew I was going with them, but-but I can't be a student! I mean, have you heard me? The only muggle thing I know about is-"

"Music." Dumbledore answered for her, moving the vial closer towards her. She sighed groaning deeply as she reluctantly took the vial and quite like a child she screwed her face so tight, that for a split second she resembled something of a pug.

"I'll be in there if anyone needs me. " Cassie sighed releasing her facial muscles, raising the vial up to her eye sight and swishing the lumpy liquid around a little before glancing at the gummy worms on the table. "I'll be seeing you again soon. Just you wait."

We all knew what she meant, certainly as she strutted towards the bathroom.

I took this opportunity to look at the book once again, reading over Lana's details, where she was born, what middle school she would have supposedly went to while my company made themselves busy; Dumbledore humming to himself, James with his nose buried in the guide, Morgan and Elyssia were chatting amongst themselves while Mr Potter looked most out-of-place all while we waited for Cassie to emerge.

And when she did? Well...that was another thing entirely.

"...Cassie?" I asked my eyes widening; feeling my eyebrows knot tightly together.

"Not a word. Not one word." Was the reply we received. But from Cassie? No. In her place stood an older brunette woman with tight ringlets in a mass around her rounded face, an exaggerated hourglass figure, dimples and tanned skin to match.

"How are we feeling Cassie?" Dumbledore asked. From the corner of my eye I swear saw a smidge of a smirk arise upon his mouth, hidden of course by his long silvery beard. But not hidden enough so that Cassie could not see it.

"How am I _feeling_?" she repeated slowly. "How am I feeling? Hm. I wonder?! You gave me _WRINKLES_!"

"Indeed."

I couldn't help but smile as the image of Cassie wearing a school uniform in this state came to mind.

"She isn't going to be a student...is she?" I knew the answer to my own question.

Dumbledore laughed. "I should hope not. Lana Thomas, meet your mother."

"MOTHER?" Cassie could barely swallow the word. "Whoa, I am three years older than her, and my man,_ that _is not natural!"

Dumbledore dismissed her comment, waving his hands and guiding her towards the seat next to a dumbstruck James-Jack.

"While they are both enrolled in the school already, your presence as will be necessary to keep an eye on Rachael from the outside—in case any unexpected attacks should occur."

Frowning, a question came to mind. "But, sir? Didn't you say that the 'secret; couldn't be taken by force?"

Dumbledore sighed, tilting his head. "Well Lily-" He coughed, his cheeks rising and a playful smirk tinting his lips before beginning to correct himself. "I am sorry, I mean Lana- it doesn't mean that they would directly attack Rachael herself as it would be too dangerous but you'd be surprised at the amount of knowledge Rachael has of our world...thus at the opportunity to stop the chaos she may or may not do something reckless."

He needn't continue.

Without any delay, the chugging of an old car motor entered the room and a small groan of an engine as it sighed -muffled by the four walls perhaps- but enough to cause a reaction. Eyes began darting out the room, wands were waved as objects moved back into previous places, mops and brooms glided into the bathroom and vials of sickly Polyjuice potion shattered, melting into the carpet without leaving any traces that a cluster of witches and wizards had for the past half an hour had been plotting within our family living room.

James frowned, Dumbledore grabbing him, myself by the arm and Cassie by the arm guiding us to the centre of the room. "Wha-"

"Your parent's appear to have arrived home." Was all he needed to say, shedding light on the hurried atmosphere. Like a beehive at work, all was left to the head of the operation; Dumbledore.

"I would advise holding on at this point. We will arrive at our next stop shortly."

Despite muffled protest from James and I, trailing into a whispered rant catching the odds and ends about not having enough time the world began to stretch itself out, the familiar yet still unpleasant feeling of being tugged down a tight tube finding its way back into my life, clutching onto Dumbledore's arms in an attempt not to squeal. Yet, to our great surprise when our feet finally found ground it wasn't quite the ground we were expecting.

"You're kidding."

And kidding he was not. We had in fact moved a great distance of a few metres within the last second, the treacherous journey from my living room to the bitter winds of my front garden, behind Mrs Rosewoods hedge looking upon my parent's and Petunia arriving home. A very grouchy Petunia.

"But Mother, you do not understand—" I heard her gasping. Through the prickly leaves and harsh angles of the twigs, the hedge didn't exactly make a good window, yet it enabled me to spy Petunia wearing that horrible yellow blouse in which Vernon had given her for her birthday-the same one my mother had tried to shrink in the wash so many times.

"Well then do forgive me Petunia dear if I could not see the positives of wearing that hat on your wedding day."

"But it went so well with the dress!"

"Harold darling, what do you think?" My mother tried to get my father's option.

"Yes, dear." Was his distracted reply as he checked the bonnet of his car.

After a click and a squeaking of the front door I saw myself—or better yet Elyssia- enter.

"Lily dear, please tell your sister that she should have a nice traditional wedding, its driving me insane!" My mother smiled at her arrival.

Elyssia-Lily shook her head, holding up her hands in defence.

"I told you Mum, I am not getting involved."

"And I don't want _her _opinion."

"And I won't give you it."

At this point my father finally stepped in, arms wide open pulling them both into a hug.

"My girls eh? All growing up."

This got them both to put out any spark of a fight, both groaning.

I couldn't quite work out what the feeling was that shot through my heart at that point, but it was cold. And empty. A real stain upon my tightly packed emotions. As my blood began to run cold through my veins I tore my eyes away from the scene, running my hands through my new locks in defeat. I should have been elated that my parents had brought Elyssia's Lily, overjoyed that our plan was finally moving...but in reality? Disappointed.

"Lil..." It was Cassie who noticed first, also moving her eyes away from the scene, as if she too were sick of the sight. "...you okay?"

I swallowed the hollowness of my heart, sighing glossing on a smile.

"Fine Cass. Let's go."

* * *

**Author note: Thank you for coming back to read! And sorry for the shortness of this chapter :(**

**Hope you had a brilliant Christmas (if that is what you celebrate, if not, a good holiday) and I shall hope you see you soon with the next chapter called 'First day'. **

**Ickleblueeyedwitch**


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, places, spells or items mentioned. They all belong to J.K Rowling. Only the OCs belong to me.  
**  
**Chapter 5: The Arrival.**

* * *

My heart pounded, slowly but boldly creating a deeper crater within my chest as I strode alongside Cassie and James, not entirely sure where we were heading. For a good fifteen minutes we had snuck through many alleyways, short roads and tiptoed beneath hedges until we were as far away from my family's house as we could get on foot.

"Cassie, where are you taking us?" James asked for the eleventh time in a row, keeling over slightly; his feet beginning to drag.

But her answer was always the same; a swift hand wave gesture signalling for him to follow.

"Cassie..." my tone had also aroused itself to James's standard of whining; the both of us joining each other in a chorus of childlike tones hoping that she would break for a few moments in order to let our curious minds rest. But rest was only for the wicked.

On we trudged, James and I choosing to keep distance between ourselves to avoid any need for an awkward conversation, observing the pavement in all its chiselled , wonky and chewing gum covered glory as we clumsily trialled our new bodies, taking the time to notice its perfections and flaws. I noted the way in which my new skin easily caught the light, the morning sun reflecting from its glowing bronze surface. The dark hair- far from its usual shade of red- with its intertwined strands creating a mass of waves in which the light autumn breeze caught hold of, occasionally dragging it crossing my face. Although Lana's body was a little taller than I was used to, I hadn't anticipated that the body James was occupying would make him shorter than he was used to. As it stood, Lana and Jack were not too far apart, with Jack only grazing a little taller than Lana, meaning that I didn't have to crane my neck in order to take a look at James. Not that I was looking, of course.

Finally after what felt like a cluster of pointless wandering, Cassie abruptly stopped in the middle of the pavement causing disaster in her wake. Only looking up at the last second, James crashed into her back, bouncing backwards with his eyes wide, his rectangular glasses tilting; dishevelled upon his features. I wasn't any better, colliding into James's back apologising, before peering around his bolder figure in order to see what had caused all of the momentary chaos.

A car. A red, beaten and broken one at that. For starters, the wing mirrors were far from symmetrical, as was its back end; hanging far past the black peeling tyres that were holding up the scratched encasing. The only features that seemed as though they were road-worthy were both sides of the front doors; whom by this standard had shiny new red openings; only a few lighter red than the rest of the machine.

"Tah-dah! Isn't she a beauty?" Cassie threw out her arms lovingly towards the vehicle, beaming from ear to ear.

In reply, I stretched out my lips hoping that my lack of words would be taken in a positive light, pretending to shield my eyes from the sun to take a better look.

"She is something Cass."

"Isn't she?"

Curiosity reached the better of me when I notice that lack of airspace that was being filled with James's speech, wondering what on earth was keeping him from sharing his opinions; something he usually didn't hold back on. His lips were pinched, eyes grating the surface of the vehicle as he slowly made his way around, his left eyebrow slightly raised before stopping; the corners of his mouth pushing up his cheeks.

"So you drive now?" he asked tentatively, placing his hands into his pockets, crossing one leg over another.

Cassie in return released a loud snort, digging into her own pockets and pulling out a key chain, linked with 4 singular keys, chinking together as she spun the chain around her finger in a rather complacent manor.

"I am a great driver, I'll have you know. I've been learning over the summer. And what have you been doing over the summer Mr I-love-Lily-now-I-hate-Lily-what-am-I-doing-with-my-life?"

At this we both blushed, James turning his into a glare in my direction before attempting to change the subject.

"What happened to Miss 'the only muggle thing I know about is music'?"

"Well excuse me if I am multi-talented, but choose to be modest about it! Some people find it charming!" she crossed her arms, pursing her lips as if asking for another challenge on James's part.

After witnessing the bizarre playful banter between the two for more than time would allow, I stepped in, adding an issue that had been playing upon mind mind for more than a few minutes after seeing the motor.

"...Um, not that the car isn't great Cass, because it really is something-"

"She." Cassie interrupted.

"Is _she_ really necessary? I mean, why can we just apparate?"

Again, Cassie snorted looking around towards the hedge as if playing to an imaginary crowd that only she could hear.

"Hell-o, where is the fun in that? And besides, if we are posing as muggles, we might as well arrive like muggles."

Without another word, Cassie raised her nose into the air whilst jamming the second key into the heart of the car, twisting until the only door clicked open. James shuffled into the back seat, Cassie armed at the wheel leaving myself cramped into the passenger's seat; knees nearly reaching my chest.

"Alright there Evans?" James quipped, barely looking up from a road map he was holding the wrong way around. "Enough room there?"

"Fine, Potter."

The rabbit's hutch was much neater than the Lyons den, thank you very much.

"Right." Cassie stated, slamming the car door. "Now how do we start it...?"

Instantly, both of our eyes inflated James crumpling up the map in order to see over the top of it.

"I thought you said you knew how to drive this thing?" James exclaimed, his pitch raising.

"I do-keep your pants on! Or off, whatever suits you..."

"Cassie!" I found myself scolding her, even though a smile crept out. "Just...drive."

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for boarding 'Road Cassie' I would advise we assemble seat belts immediately."  
With a tug and a pull, we each clicked the belts into place, waiting with baited breaths as Cassie turned the key in the engine, it purring and choking as she began to press on the peddle.  
"Hold on Guys."  
We weren't going to argue, taking hold of whatever instrument the vehicle offered as support, gearing onto place as Cassie headed off down the tiny road, tire's screeching as we went.

* * *

It wasn't long before I could feel the contents of my breakfast beginning to slide up my throat, the stinging fluids reaching the glands within my throat as we sped down the condensed country roads, passing layers upon layers of green pasture for miles ahead, the car chugging and wheezing louder the faster Cassie chose to go.

"Cass, could we please slow down?" I dared ask, my eyes shifting towards the window as a plan of escape. One hand was placed casually upon the wheel of the car while the other lay upon the window sill, her skin rising in goose bumps as the wind grazed her now bright red hair, pushing it out of her sun kissed face, unaware that I was even speaking. "Cass?"

"Hm?"

"Please could we slow down?"

Waving her hand a little she dismissed the idea. "Nonsense! We'll never get there in time if we go any slower."

"In time for what? We've been driving for nearly four hours. Surely we should find a bathroom."

"There will be a bathroom where we are going, trust me."

Trust was something that was also beginning to falter. Speaking of, I glanced into the back seat where James was sprawled out on both of the back seats, morphed back into his regular attire; jet black hair that was in desperate need for a cut, tanned stubbly skin and glasses that were currently being crushed underneath the map that was covering his face while he slept. I watched as he breathed gently, the map moving up then down occasionally, his burgundy t-shirt that had bunched together at the bottom, revealing his stomach joining in with the movement. He looked so young, as we all do when we sleep. When he was sleeping he didn't hate me and for a brief moment looking at the sight in front of me I forgot why it was that I had lost faith in him in the first place.

"Enjoying the view?"

I manoeuvred my head around immediately, both eyebrows raised with fabricated interest.

"...View?"

Without hesitation, she narrowed her eyes taking them off of the road for a second to look me up and down, seeing straight through my proposed confusion.

"Yes, the view of the sleeping teenage boy. _That _view."

I looked away, choosing to direct my attention to the natural surroundings.

"I wasn't staring if that is what you are implying. I was just trying to take a glimpse of the map without disturbing anyone."

"Mmmmhmm. Or you could just do this."

Armed with a cheeky grin and devilish twinkle within her eye, Cassie raised her hand over the centre of the steering wheel before slamming it down hard, the machine releasing a sound that could easily be replicated by a migrating goose. Instantly, James sat up; his glasses hanging off his face, the map on top of his head and his eyes full of shock then shrinking at spotting the high rising sun, retracting like a vampire. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty! We need directions to which exit we should take next."

Of course, this wasn't entirely true as it appeared she already knew which way to go, but James wasn't to know that.

"Wha?"

"The map dongle head. Read it—oh and wipe the drool off of your face, it's not a good look."

Through a mouth full of groaning and mumbling, James used the back of his hand to wipe his face, re-assembling his glasses and removing the map from his head, turning it the right way around.

"Err, you highlighted left. So, yeah, left."

In reply Cassie stuck her thumb in the air, turning the wheel to her left causing the boot of the car to swing out erratically, James and I along with a combination of stuff hidden within the car sliding across the seats. Hearing a thump and a groan I peered over my shoulder to see James had crashed into the left door hanging on to his glasses for dear life.

"And you guys doubted my driving." Cassie clamed as the car arrived at a normal angle, heading straight down a main road towards civilisation, the front of the car teetering over a hill where a large mass of water could be seen.

"Is that...?" James asked, adjusting his glasses as he sat up straight.

"...the sea?" I finished, my eyes squinting as the height of the sun caught the ripples of what was the ocean, reflecting back onto the quaint little buildings and a bustling sea front, a string of fairy lights crossing between buildings swaying back and forth in the light breeze. The road we were travelling down extended next to the ocean, a row of multicoloured houses lined one side of the road meeting a woodland before coming out the other side where we met the ocean once again, meeting yet another heavier populated area. These were full of small houses and a cluster of rectangular looking buildings surrounded by dainty little roads that were contrasted with an uneven surface. Cassie indicated into one of the turnings, pivoting into the road before arriving in front of what looked like a small cluster of flats, awkwardly parking at an clearly-wrong-angle; the car letting out a small bang and a cough as she took out the key.

"We are here!"

James and I wound down each of our windows poking our heads out, observing the shallow rectangular structure, unsure of what to make of it.

"And here is?"

"Home...well, for a while at least." It hadn't crossed my mind that we would have to find some place to stay while occupying a place at St Adrian's upper school, forgetting that it wasn't a boarding school as I was used to. "But before we go in, take this."

Rummaging around in a backpack she reached for in the back, Cassie plucked out three vials, handing them to James and I along with keeping one for herself.

"But-" I began, before looking down at my appearance noting that my long auburn hair had now returned, along with my porcelain skin to match. It was strange that the transformation process had been considerably more noticeable than the latter.

"Let's just down it in one and get going."

James and I looked doubtful, swishing the liquid around reliving what had occurred this very morning.

"Cheers." Cassie sighed, raising her vial, James and I unwillingly repeating.

And down it went.

* * *

"I hope this accommodation will suit you just fine Ms Thomas."

Our new home was being finely introduced by a chubby balding man known by the name of Carl (so his name tag told us) dressed in a tight suit looking just about ready to leave us after a brief tour.

"It's perfect. Just fine and we talked about payment over the phone-tele?" Ms Thomas (known better as Cassie) inquired.

"Telephone, _Mum_." I reminded her, the word 'Mum' feeling unfamiliar upon my lips.

Carl scrunched his face up a little, nodding as Cassie dug into her purse dragging out a wad of twenty pound notes and handing them to Carl.

"Keep the change, dear."

"Thank you very much miss. Now, if there are any problems, any at all feel free to push the buzzer on that wall over there or even ring me." He dug into his pocket handing Cassie a contact card. "If that is all, I'll be leaving."

With this, he waved us goodbye closing the door behind him.

After a few seconds of hearing Carl's footsteps head down the hall, Cassie called out "Get in here boy!"

The red door of the apartment slowly creaked open, a brown haired boy with a tint of auburn stuck his head through the gap cautiously, looking around before walking in confidently, closing the door.

"Why do I have to pretend Jack doesn't exist?"

Cassie sighed. "Because the apartment is rented to Ms Thomas and her daughter. There is no mention of a random boy without any relation, so we are keeping it that way in front of Carl."

"Brilliant." James rolled his eyes.

"So, what do we think?"

What could be said? It was cramped, having a total of two rooms and a kitchen, a broom cupboard size bathroom and a malting sofa. The tiles of the kitchen were of a sea-green shade, the paint of the wooden cupboards and draws chipping, the bulb in the lampshade was out as was the light in the kitchen and by the looks of things, the TV was the most modern aspect. But I wasn't complaining.

Cassie was the first to fling herself onto the sofa, grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels before clicking her fingers and a thud indicated an arrival of our luggage.

"Now..." Cassie murmured through channel surfing. "I've been given strict instructions by Dumbledore that Lily and I are to share, and James is to get his own room as a precaution in case any _funny business_ is to happen." At the last point she stopped playing with the remote and began to smirk.

"That won't be a problem." I stated, choosing not to look at James while I spoke.

"No problem _at_ all." I heard James mumble sarcastically, shuffling towards the room where his bags were placed.

Without much thought I let the words tumble out of my mouth. I could have risen above it, but stupidly I couldn't help myself.

"What was that?"

James stopped mid-way, turning on his heel, leaning on one leg for balance. He shrugged.

"Oh, nothing. Just making it clear that such things won't be a problem. I mean, yeah I would have been disappointed a few months ago...but now? Now it's a relief really."

It stung. Worse than that it _burned_. Spreading like wildfire across by whole body, by face probably the worst affected. Why couldn't I have just left it? Let him get on with dealing whatever bitterness he was holding back instead of picking up on comments that shouldn't have been left for dead.

"A relief? A relief. Huh. You know what Potter? We may have to work with each other on this task but nothing makes me happier than knowing I can be rid of you after this year."

"Oh yeah? Well there is something we agree on."

Each turning on our heel we headed to our separate bedrooms, slamming the doors as we went. I was glad of the door as it turns out, it protected them from seeing my failure at blinking back tears, eventually surrendering letting them slide down my face taking a seat at the window where a singular cushion sat, cradling it to my chest as I took a deep breath choosing to distract myself by looking outside. The window held an intriguing view of several other houses in which were sparsely dotted around, yet the height of our building meant that we had a straight view to the dock by the sea front. But it was there that I spotted a familiar looking girl wondering along the shorefront, hands in the pockets of her denim dungarees, hair hanging loose into shoulder length bunches. Rachael McNolly. Of all people.

* * *

**Author note: I know. I know. You are tutting. I don't blame you. I literally fell off of the face of the earth. And I commemorate you if you are even still reading this story! Thank you so much!**

**But you see I have a solution. I have planned out a timetable that enables me to write and study meaning that I should now be able to have some routine updating system. I won't make an official day I will update but be sure it will be sometime every weekend or every other weekend depending on how much work I have to do.**

**Thankyou for sticking with this story! I am getting my life together at last!**

**-Ickleblueeyedwitch**

**Updates: Be sure to look for an update every weekend or every other weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6 Party Marty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, places, spells or items mentioned. They all belong to J.K Rowling. Only the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Party Marty**

I wasn't someone to neglect an opportunity such as this, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand I shook off the writhing heat that was insistent on latching onto my chest, checking the mirror to abolish any sign of the teary tracks that left any evidence that I had indeed cared, charging towards the door and tugging it open with a strong tug, before stopping mid stride to realise that I was breaching the structured plan that was set out before we left. It was made clear that I wasn't to make contact with Rachael McNolly before 'naturally' meeting with her whilst at school. But there wasn't going to be anything natural about the process as only one of us was aware.

So what did I have to lose? For one, by storming over there and making myself known may make her suspicious when I turn up in all of her classes tomorrow. Two? Cassie could get into trouble...and three? Well, there could be the small possibility that I may alert any surrounding death eaters into thinking I was a target, when frankly I am supposed to be undercover. But for me, the possibility that this one move could speed up the entire process enabling us to get this whole ordeal over with faster, vastly outweighed any of the possible reasons for not sticking to the plan.

Carefully and quietly (unlike my previous actions) I stepped into the living room, rising onto my tip toes to see that Cassie was sprawled out upon the sofa, now accompanied by a bowl of crisps, channel surfing with her feet propped up on what appeared to be a floating foot rest; completely unaware of her surroundings, just as I needed her to be. Thankful that I hadn't disturbed her, I shuffled back into my room, slowly dragging the door shut behind me until I was satisfied to hear a padded thud. Then, I made my way over to the window ledge, kneeling upon it and cracking open the pane, wincing as it realised a strangled squeal. Luckily, as our apartment was only on the second floor I didn't need much courage to dangle my legs off the the window sill, peering over the ledge until I felt my body freefall, gasping as I pulled out my wand just in time to mutter the charm 'Aresto Momentum' enabling my body to abruptly halt mid hair, but low enough to the ground so I was able to simply step onto the grass dusting myself down. Simple enough. But what I didn't count on was to be followed.

"Going somewhere?"

For a brief second I closed my eyes, releasing a silent prayer that the voice I had heard was simply just the progressing whine of the sea breeze; squeezing through the gaps in the fence, rushing through the strands of Lana's thick tresses and clutching onto the ends and dragging them backwards. But frankly that would be delusional.

"It would be none of your business Potter, even if I were."

I didn't even bother to turn around, for he sauntered his way around my shadow, hands in pockets, fully dressed in the armour of Jack Peters. Which of course could only mean one thing; he too had spotted Rachael and was making a bee line for her.

His expressions didn't seem to translate as well in Jacks body as they did his own, Jack's sandy brown-auburn hair didn't suit as well as the scruffy tuft of ebony mess James usually sported. His eyebrows were thick, matching his hair yet positioned in a curious stance upon his face revealing a strong suspicion as he revolved around me, arms crossing his chest, resting his weight on the back of his heels. Lost in translation or not, James managed to provide a clear projection of confidence no matter what body he was in.

"The way I see it is it is my business to know where you are going, as you may be breaching the rules by visiting a certain Ms McNolly."

At this a small snort released from my nose, shaking my head in disgust.

"Breaking the rules wasn't something you objected to last time I checked."

James threw his hands out, gesturing to his body.

"Uh, in case you have forgotten: Jack Peters. A new body puts a lot into perspective."

"Oh really? So with your new found perspective you agree that it was your fault for us breaking up, it was wrong for you to suggest I torture my sister and oh wait, it was wrong of you not to apologise. Glad we have that sorted out."

"Not sorted. I am not apologising for wanting to protect your life." He paused, looking away from me for a second before clenching his fists, my eyes glancing toward the vein that had begun to protrude from his head. "And don't think I'll make the same mistake twice, I won't bother next time and just leave you to it, because clearly, you had it under control."

I felt my teeth clench together. "I never _asked_ for your help."

James produced a false smile, separating his lips a little to bare a few teeth.

"But you need it."

It was upon instinct I looked away, my eye line meeting Rachael McNolly perched upon a wave break ,swinging her legs over the lapping waves; her denim dungarees broken on one shoulder the strap dangling over her chest revealing the top of a high necked white t-shirt with a concealed logo. A band logo maybe? I was too far away to tell. But I wasn't too far away to notice that coming up from behind her was a boy, a few feet taller than Rachael with curly dirty blonde hair that reached his ear lobe, stretching out his hands and placing them over her eyes, smiling.

"Hell-o...?" James said from behind me, clearly witnessing the scene too. "Whos this guy?"

I waited for a second before answering, trying to figure out the relationship between the two. Suddenly becoming aware of how we looked, staring at the two so openly I bent down behind the fence outside of the apartment, tugging James down with me peering over the top to make sure we didn't miss anything important.

The boys presence made Rachael grin, placing her own small fingers over his she prized his fingers from her eyes, laughing and playfully punching him in the stomach before inviting him to sit down.

"They seem to be... friends?."

But I spoke too soon, as a few minutes after the boy sat down he slowly encircled a arm around her back, cupping her face into the other hand and kissed her passionately her reciprocating enthusiastically causing James and I to look away, our shoes becoming much more interesting.

"Nope, definitely not friends. Well..." he smirked. "I never did that with you when we were friends."

"I feel like we shouldn't be watching...It feels wrong."

James shrugged "Not if we believe he is a threat. And for all we know, he could be."

He was right. As uncomfortable as it was to observe Matthew McNolly's daughter doing such...activities it was important that we did watch in order to understand who in her life may be a threat to her safety. And the first thing? Find out who this boy was.

"So how are we planning on doing some digging on Captain Curly?"

James frowned, Jack's eyebrows knotting together accentuating the entire expression.

"Well for one, we could take a chance and see if he is at school tomorrow-"

"But what if he isn't?" I found myself interrupting, wincing an apology towards James.

"Or, as I was saying we could do this."

Without another word James hopped over the fence casually making his way across the beach.

"Potter!" I hissed. "Potter get back here, we are meant to be undercover!"

But my pleas were ignored, him heading in the opposite direction from Rachael and Captain Curly diving behind bushes and dashing behind cars until he was far enough away, and then without any warning stepped down the harbour steps and onto the beach heading slowly in the opposite direction now heading straight for Rachael. Smooth. And what could I do? Well, sit and watch praying that James wouldn't blow our cover before the 'official' first day.

As he got closer, he acted slightly flustered, my ears straining to hear what was being said. So, just as James had done I hopped over the fence went across the road towards the harbour wall, choosing to sit upon the bench, my back facing the scene.

"-my dog around here anywhere? He got off the lead a few minutes ago and I was just wondering if you saw him go by here?"

I caught the end of the story James was selling, grinning to myself at the ease lying came to him, hoping when the time came I could deliver as well.

"...err.. no I didn't see a dog, I'm sorry. Did you Marty?" I heard Rachael answer, her voice sounding concerned.

Ah, so the boy's name was Marty.

"No...I was a little busy babe, wouldn't have noticed if a tank went by. Sorry Mate."

This caused both of them to snigger immaturely causing James to continue.

"No problem, I'm sure he'll find his way back home soon enough. I'm Jam-Jack Peters by the way."

I turned by head a little to see Marty and Rachael politely nod in his direction.

"I'm Marty but call me Party Marty and this is Rachael."

Just as they had done, James nodded.

"Racheal...?"

"Mcnolly." She supplied him with an answer.

"Ah, nice to meet you."

"So, are you from around here? I don't think I've seen _you_ before..."

I stopped listening for a second, my thoughts picking up on Rachael's tone only. I could have been mistaken but, from what I heard she was slightly, only slightly flirting with Jack Peters. And by the sound of it, Party Marty hadn't a clue.

Party Marty.

Why did that ring a bell? Party Marty. Marty Party.

_Party Marty_.

If was if an alarm bell had rung inside of my head, the name taking me back to our work experience placement, the beach, the death eaters, the kidnap the girl of the girl named Serena. Party Marty had been one of the boys on the beach that night.

_"Aye, Marty from the party! How are you mate!" An unfamiliar voice, one that sounded slurred and out of proportion._

_"Not to bad myself, you? See you were throwing some shapes tonight?"was the reply- a hollowed out accent. The two men sounded completely drunk, their words slurring, the conversation finishing with slurred laughter, and talking that didn't make much sense. This noise was crowded once more by a new noise, more people to be exact._

_"Heyo mate? Hows you doin' this fine afternoon?" the first guy asked._

_A flash of light._

_And this is where things began to get interesting. Screams where to be heard from the two men, more flashes of light as James and I peeked over the rock, the flashes of light giving us the opportunity to see that the two men were running around, arms in the air and occasionally crashing into one another. They didn't look very old, maybe in their teens, and if they were out of it a minute ago, this certainly had woken them up._

_"What do you think you are playing at?" a new voice again, coming from the larger group of people who appeared to be flying spells at the boys. "These aren't the ones we came for!"_

_"Aw come on, why not have a little fun with these muggles?" was the reply, a few more spells fired at the two boys, their shrieks could be heard from down the coast._

_"Stop it!" it was defiantly a woman. And from the light that had began to spark from the long tall building I had spied before (a lighthouse to be exact) flooded the grounds every so often gave me the opportunity to see that the larger group of people where in fact some of Matthew McNolly's buddies. Death eaters._

_"Please,please don't hurt us!" Party Marty pleaded, getting on his knees and rocking. The other boy, had a short buzz cut and looked much tougher was hanging on another death eaters legs, crying his eyes out. The deatheater spat on them, shaking his leg in an attempt to get the boy off._

Coincidence? As I half observed the remainder of the conversation; James grinning, hands boldly contributing to the conversation communicating his thanks as he awkwardly waved the two goodbye, remembering to call the name "Padfoot" as we retreated, doing so until the two reprised their previous activities enabling him to slip away.

A few minutes later, I too calmly sprung from my chosen perch, witnessing the beach moan a little in relief that only the crows were left upon the bench, perching upon the metal arm rest, singing the song of the tide defending their position from several curious seagulls. Moving down the path I sped up a little, passing the abandoned cars parked beside the pathway and turning right until I found the fence guarding our apartment. There waiting was the smug expression that belonged to James Potter, shining through the body of Jack Peters; his cheeks a rosy shade blended with his pale skin, one corner of his mouth turned upwards stretching his lips. The lines on his eyes were defined, the rim pushed up with his head cocked to the side, leaning upon the fence extruding arrogance.

My body came to a standstill.

Bluntly and letting a sigh escape Lana's plump lips I dared ask "What?"

Only to have the reply "Oh nothing, only that my idea worked. Found out who Captain Curly is."

"I heard. 'Party Marty.'" I used my fingers to quote his given nickname "Ring any bells?"

This time it was my turn to feel smug as James face slowly dropped, Jack's eyebrows sinking down his face his eyes directed downwards, the name 'Party Marty' repeated upon his lips in a whisper.

"No...? Should it?"

I shrugged, flipping Lana's long tumbling waves over my shoulder.

"Remember the night McNolly kidnapped us, taking us to the beach where we witnessed the deatheaters try to steal that girl...Serena? They tried to torment these two muggle boys, and one of them gave his name as 'Marty from the Party.'"

I waited for his expression to lift, my own crumpling in the effort to make him remember. However, after a few minutes his mouth fell open, his head nodding in agreement. Something we didn't do much of these days.

"Oh yeah, I remember. But...are you sure its him though? I mean, we were quite far away."

"He looked similar to me. But if it is him, then don't you think it's an odd coincidence that he is here now?"

James frowned, his head tilting a little.

"You think he is up to to something?"

I shrugged again. "I don't really know...I mean, that night he didn't seem much of a threat at all but...I don't know." Part of me was holding back a theory I had generated sitting upon the park bench. From above I heard the crows from the bench screech, the street lamp at the end of the fence acting as a rest, enabling two to cling on, battling between a piece of food.

"Go on." James encouraged me to continue, my eyes avoiding his stare as I fumbled with the end of my thin purple jumper, tugging down the sleeves so they covered my hands, unsure of the theory I had once been sure of. Outloud I wasn't sure it sounded logical but my head wouldn't let me forget just how easy James had spun the lie to Rachael and Marty, how easy it had been for him to portray this character, making it seem plausible that others could do the same.

"What if Marty is corrupted. What if he is doing their bidding...you know? Getting _close_ to her like we are supposed to."

I threw the idea out there, setting it free as it washed over my tongue, watching it slip into James's ears, writhing around in his head.

"I didn't realise the idea was to get _that _close to her. I mean..." he chuckled to himself. "If that's true then that's some guy taking his job way to seriously."

My face hardened into a scowl.

"Don't laugh! It's hardly like it isn't possible. And besides, it would hardly be a problem for you, considering the way she was looking at you..."

It never ceased to amaze me how my mouth was able to trigger itself to motor without fully connecting to my head, the words drowning in an open space, Jack's eyebrows once again coming down his face.

"What do you mean?"

His questionforced Lana's eyebrows race up my face, my for head wrinkling and mouth morphing into a twisted smirk.

"You mean you didn't notice?"

"Notice what? We were just talking?"

My smile grew bigger.

"Rachael was trying to flirt with you. Managing to hide it very well from ol' Party Marty by the looks of things."

At this James frowned, looking towards his feet.

"Huh. Well it went straight over my head."

From behind James a figure stepped into the artificial hue of the street lamp, the bulb flickering intently while the crows chirped aggressively.

"Then we have an advantage then don't we?" I winced, James noticing my expression and turning around, both of our eyes coming into contact with Cassie, her body returned to normal revealing her curved eyebrows and curious stance. "So I see we have been out?"

James pulled on a smile, wrapping his arm around Cassie's shoulders. My guess he was going to try and charm his way out of trouble.

"Just for a little outing Cass, getting ahead and all."

She nodded as if she understood before whipping out her hand and smacking James around the back of the head, causing him to groan and bend over slightily, craining up as he rubbed his skull.

"Are you trying to get me into trouble?" she hissed, lowering her voice. "I am all one for breaking the rules, but even I'm not this stupid! You could have been seen!" At this she smacked James around the head again. "Which muppet had this Einstein idea?"

This brought forward the childlike notions of finger pointing, James aiming his at me, while mine at him.

"What did I say to you both?" She asked solidly, hands on her hips.

James and I, as though we were her children sighed, muttering the words 'one, two, three' under out breath before stating in unison "Cassie sees everything."

"Exactly. " After this, she marched over towards me and clapped me around the head before dusting her hands together before replacing her frown with a large grin. "Now that parenting thing is over with, I've got ice cream upstairs, who want some?"

James and I sheepishly nodded, smirking as we followed her into the building.

"Cassie?" I asked from behind. "What did you mean when you said we have an advantage?"

Cassie chuckled from up from, of the elevator.

"Thought you would have caught on by now. We are going to put loverboy here in the firing line. Get Rachael to fall deeply in love with him, spill her guts on the secret and protect her from harm's way. Simple."

My mouth fell open.

"You aren't serious?"

"Oh yeah. We will fit you in there somewhere, you know, make it up as we go along."

I felt my face heat up as the elevator took us upwards, the doors opening as we trundled into the apartment, closing the door behind us.

"Bu-but-"

I had nothing. Nothing but the sickening mess inside of my stomach that loathed the idea. And the entire time James had remained silent. But as Cassie headed over to the fridge pulling out her wand and muttering an incantation that enabled a tub of fresh ice-cream to appear on the table, James was looking at me with a firm stare accompanied with a menacing smirk.

"Where do I sign up?"

And I knew this was meant for me. My heart sunk, once again pinched and punctured; I pushed away the ice-cream, murmuring a good night to both of them and heading to Cassie and I's room, closing the door behind me. And as I lay my head on the unfamiliar cushion I couldn't help shake grip held on my heart. The only emotion that seem to match it was the tinkling shiver that crawled down by back, the feeling that I wasn't alone. Sitting up, I tried to shake it off of my back, turning on the small lamp that was beside the bed to shed some light on the room, hoping to feel comfort.

Only to find a single crow lay perched on the window sill peering into the window.

Watching.

* * *

**Author note: New chapter! I hope you liked it **** I have sort of kept my deal of last time, as I have written each week but I didn't want to publish until I was a little less bogged down with revision. So we should be seeing chapter 7 next week, as I have it lined up ready to go!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ickleblueeyedwitch**

**P.S Just because I'm eating them right now, I wanted to know which flavoured Doritos are you favourite? Go!**


End file.
